


Why will I do it?

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pre-fight jitters, Tension, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Joe and Yuri preparing for their big fight and finding reasons why they will win.





	Why will I do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Preferably read this while listening to Megalo Box music ( you know you want to,the music is awesome in this anime)  
> I don't own the characters and such things

\----- Joe -----  
I was striking, evading, not letting my guard down, while I imagined my opponent before me.  
I hit him in the stomach, then in the chest, then I block, I dive down and hit him square in the head.  
He stumbles down, but gets up again fast. I don't let him rest, I viciously attack again, this time in the face.  
I brake his nose, he falls, the fight is over. I stop and while I try to catch my breath I remember you.  
I remember that fateful meeting we had that night.  
The way you stared me down, the way you held yourself, the way you clenched your fist in the anticipation of a fight.  
I never had met anyone like you. I never knew anyone like you existed.  
When I met you I knew everything will change for me, I just knew what I wanted to do from now on.  
I knew what I had to do and I wasn't going to let anyone deny me. Deny me the possibility to fight with you.  
The atmosphere I felt then, the way your stance changed, it was impressive.  
I was disappointed, when we didn't fight, but it was all right, I knew. I knew I was going to fight you this way or another.  
Nothing is going to stop me, is what I said to myself. Megalonia is just an easiest way to do it.  
Because I don't even care where we fight, as long as it happens.  
Before you I was just an underground boxer trying to make a living, by throwing away matches.  
How I hated doing that, but I didn't have a choice. But now I do have a choice. Now I can fight to win, not to survive.  
Now I can fight just for the pure pleasure of fighting, I can hear people shouting, and cheering for me.  
I never heard that before, however that is not so important. When I met you my life changed.  
You gave me a reason to fight. You gave me a reason to live. And I am going to use that drive to win against you.  
Do you know that since I met you, all my imaginary opponents look like you? Well they do, but I hope you don't fall as easily as them.  
I hope you fight better, and I hope you give me a fight to remember. Because I am sure as hell, going to give you one.

  
\------ Yuri --------  
While I was practicing my jabs, at one moment I saw you. I saw your face, my fist hitting it and you falling down.  
I was surprised and stopped immediately. I never experienced that before.  
That I had such a drive to fight someone that I pictured myself hitting them.  
I laughed. That just showed, how much you were different from other boxers.  
From my other opponents, from other people. I remember your appearance even then.  
You looked ragged, your clothes were torn and patched together and you had bandages on your face.  
And when you called me out to fight with you, I almost laughed in your face.  
But when I looked into your eyes, when I saw your body tensing and shivering from excitement, I knew then and there.  
You are not the same as them. You are different. At first i saw your threats as pointless, because I didn't believe you could do it.  
But I changed my mind, when I saw your first fight at Megalonia. Fighting without a gear, that is reckless and stupid.  
Still, there was this part of me that asked, but what if......  
You made me ask myself so many questions on which I didn't have an answer to......  
Until finally at the end I realized what I had to do. I had to take this fight seriously, as you have been taking it all along.  
We are going to fight on even footing, that is what I decided.  
I knew she was not going to like it, but I hoped she cared enough to still let me do it.  
Because it is fucking important to me. Nothing in my life was as important as this.  
If I don't show my full potential, if I don't show what can I do myself, what is the point then?  
I don't want to disrespect you, because you don't deserve it.  
You fought too hard to get where you are.  
So I myself will make some sacrifices, and show you.  
Show you all that I can do and more.  
Because if I don't show everything I got here, when the hell am I going to do it?

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so excited for the final fight! I can't wait for it to happen and see who wins! So I wrote this in preparation and to celebrate this wonderful series. It is going to be missed! *crying painfully in the corner*


End file.
